


nothing was the same

by kenobilovebot



Series: nothing was the same [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Role Reversal, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobilovebot/pseuds/kenobilovebot
Summary: Obi-Wan takes the fall for Anakin.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: nothing was the same [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851559
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	nothing was the same

There are rumors about the identity of the Sith Lord. 

In their months spent in hiding, Padme has been able to get precious little out of Anakin on the subject -- and it is so rare that he keeps things from her -- but she hears the rumors. 

And even if there weren’t, she thinks that she would suspect. Anakin has been so drawn and quiet as of late… until nightfall, and then his night terrors shake the room, threaten to shatter glass. It is increasingly difficult to bring him down. 

Though she doesn’t want to believe it, would rather nearly anything else be true, she is almost sure that the Sith Lord is Obi-Wan. 

He is dead, or so Anakin had told her that first night. Dead along with Chancellor Palpatine, a hero of the fallen Republic. 

He hadn’t been able to look her in the eyes when he’d said so, but neither had she been able to get any further information from him. Instead he’d curled into her lap and sobbed. She’d chalked it up to Obi-Wan’s death, of course. She’d seen the depth of their bond with her own eyes. 

And then the rumors had begun to circulate. 

One day, a blurry holo makes its appearance. It features a black cloak, a flash of ginger hair and a beard that is all too familiar, though the face is mostly cast in shadow. The rumors fly, though no one can say for sure that it is General Kenobi. 

Anakin will not say a word about it.

It is Ahsoka that tells her the truth of the matter. 

Anakin is, for once, sleeping dreamlessly when she comes by, but it is obvious this isn’t much of a social call, and so she doesn’t wake him.. Padme shuts the bedroom door and sits on the sofa with the Togruta long into the night as the story comes out. 

He’d done it, so the story goes, to save Anakin. And that makes more sense than any of the terrible ideas Padme had drawn up herself. It also grants some measure of understanding of Anakin’s reticence. 

The pieces come together. 

Obi-Wan had believed Anakin would fall, a thought that has Padme’s heart leaping into her throat. Upon the discovery of the Chancellor’s true identity, he had killed him in a bid to save her husband and --  _ he  _ had fallen. A calculated decision. An enormous sacrifice, one of so many. 

Padme weeps bitterly for her friend. A good man who had lost and lost, and sacrificed and sacrificed, and even in the end there had been no happy ending in the cards. He should be here with them now, not…

It had been too late by the time Anakin had reached him, or so Ahsoka says. He’d been too far gone. There are no tears on Ahsoka’s part. Padme thinks she’s likely already cried them all out.

“I understand why you didn’t want to tell me,” she says the following day, when Ahsoka is gone and it’s just the two of them once more. “But I wish you’d come to me. I want to be here for you, Ani.” 

Anakin stiffens. His curls are disheveled from his running his fingers through it, and his eyes are red-rimmed. She understands why, now. 

“I will not let you torture yourself over this.” Padme crosses the room, wraps her arms around him. A moment later, his head drops against her chest. “It isn’t your fault.” 

A beat of silence, and then he speaks, the strain in his voice already apparent. “He did it for me.” 

“Obi-Wan was -- is -- his own person who made his own choices.” She doesn’t mean to sound callous, but it does, a little. She doesn’t take it back. “He _ chose _ to do it to save you. That doesn’t make it your fault. Surely there were other ways --”

“Don’t.” Anakin’s voice breaks. He trembles against her chest. “Don’t… don’t say there were other ways. He…” 

Padme is quiet for a moment, her voice soft when she speaks again. “Is there really no way of getting him back?”

“I don’t know.” Anakin’s head shakes back and forth in quick, painfully jerky movements. “I couldn’t...I tried. He was too far…” A shuddering breath. “But it was my fault he… I don’t know. I never thought this could happen. He was always so  _ light _ in the Force, Padme, I never --”

“Ani, Ani, breathe.” She brings his head up gently, smoothing her thumbs over his cheeks. Her heart aches to see the tears there. “I’m sorry. It’s alright, I’m sorry. You don’t have to.” 

His face drops against her chest again and he starts to shake in earnest now. Padme holds him as he trembles, rubbing a palm over his back, but her thoughts are far away.

There must be  _ some _ way to get Obi-Wan back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you'd be interested in seeing more of this. I have recently been fascinated with the idea of a Sith Obi-Wan and just wanted to see if this is something you guys vibe with.


End file.
